


I Want to Ride My Bicycle

by sockiesock



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen, Middle School AU, its kinda gay, michael teaches jeremy how to ride a bike, pre squip (obviously)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockiesock/pseuds/sockiesock
Summary: wow i love my Boysanyway i don't even know how to ride a bike so sorry if this is bad(ps thanks to Reading-n-weeping for telling my dumbass that the "stopper thing" is called a kickstand)





	I Want to Ride My Bicycle

A 12 year old Jeremy and soon-to-be-13 year old Michael stood in the older boy's backyard, one of which was standing over a bike, hands on the handles.

"Okay, so, sit down," Michael instructed.

Jeremy sat on the black, somewhat torn seat. Simple enough.

"Now, put your feet on the pedals. I'll hold the bike up so you don't fa--"

"Shouldn't I be wearing a helmet?"

"Helmet? Nah. Helmets are for losers. You ever see Cool kids wearing helmets?"

"No, but, we're not really Cool kids.."

"You ever see _Christine_ wearing a helmet?"

Jeremy sighed and put his feet on the pedals, wobling a bit. He eventually put one down.

"I - I'm scared, Michael, I don't wanna fall.."

"Dude, you're not gonna fall! Just.. chill."

He did it again, his hand covering Michael's on one handle.

"See? You're fine. Now, I'm gonna go behind you so you can move, but I'm still gonna be holding on, okay?"

Jeremy nodded, putting his feet down as Michael moved to the back.

"Okay, now, pedal."

Jeremy slowly started pedaling, sweating. He wasn't sure if the sweat was because he was hot or if he was nervous; probably a mixture of both.

"You're doing good.."

"Shut up, you're making me nervous!"

"I'm just talking! Isn't my voice soothing?"

"No! Ugh," Jeremy put his feet down suddenly.

"C'mon, Jere. Don't be a baby."

"I'm not.. a baby."

"You are too."

"I'm not!"

Michael sighed and stepped to Jeremy's side. "Would it make you feel better if I held you by the side? No homo."

"Um.. yeah, actually. No homo."

Michael smiled softly at his friend and put his arm around his waist, crouching slightly. "Don't go too fast, I don't wanna fall," he chuckled.

"I'm gonna go as fast as I can now, man. Keep up," Jeremy chuckled and smiled back as he began pedaling.

A few minutes later, Michael got tired of running in his yard holding Jeremy so he said, "I'm gonna stop helping you now, okay? You can do it by yourself."

"Wait, Michael, no, don't--" But he was already half-passed out in the grass.

Jeremy panicked but attempted to calm himself down, and he did a pretty okay job of keeping balance and turning and such.

Both boys cheered at Jeremy's success and Jeremy eventually stopped the bike and put the kickstand down and he walked over to Michael, laying down next to him.

"I feel special."

"Oh, you _are_ special, Jeremy Heere, you really are."

Jeremy blushed and smiled. "You mean that?"

"Hells yeah I mean it," Michael grinned.

"..Thanks," Jeremy picked up his head and used Michael's chest as a pillow. Now it was Michael's turn to blush.

Michael played with Jeremy's hair, and Jeremy closed his eyes, unable to keep the smile off his face.

"Jeremy, I love you. As a friend."

"I love you too, as a friend."

"You better."

They both giggled.

"Do you wanna go inside and get a snack?"

"Maybe later. You're... really comfy to lay on. No homo."

"Fine. Eat grass, for all I care."

"Yum."

"Loser."

"You too."

**Author's Note:**

> wow i love my Boys
> 
> anyway i don't even know how to ride a bike so sorry if this is bad
> 
> (ps thanks to Reading-n-weeping for telling my dumbass that the "stopper thing" is called a kickstand)


End file.
